User blog:Artzy Sky/Queen of the Wiki: S1 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies, now, when I call your name, please step forward: Alaska Kim Chi Monet X Change Sasha Velour Trinity Taylor Condragulations, you all represent the tops for this challenge, and as such have all been given an opportunity to move up a rank. Aja, Aquaria, I'm sorry but you have failed to impress me, you ladies are safe and may leave the stage. The rest of you, it's time for your critiques. First up, Alaska Rimen: You massively improved from the last challenge, you gave the level of quality I want. Your Mae West was extremely funny and made it Alaska. Great job. FalcoLombardi99: ''' You did a fanstastic and extremely hilarious Mae West and it had your charm to it. Massive upgrade from last challenge. Next up, '''Kim Chi Rimen: I'm gonna be honest, I don't know that much about Divine so I very little base your Snatch Game. That being said, I liked it, look was on point as always and I got Divine from your answer. FalcoLombardi99: ''' I don't know much about Divine either but your Snatch Game was really good and I got Divine from your answer. Next up, '''Monet Rimen: Before I start, let me just say that I am a massive Mortal Kombat fan so I'm going to be judging extra harshly. I really liked your look, you giving me all of it and your answer, while I got Kitana from it, you could've done more. I loved your ending touch with asking to "Finish" Dumb Donna. Very well done. FalcoLombardi99: ''' I don't play much Mortal Kombat, except for Injustice. Your look was good but you could have done more with Kitana. Your ending was really good though. Next up, '''Sasha Velour Rimen: You just keep impressing me Sasha, this is your third time in a row in the top and delivered a quality product. Your Marlene was hilarious, gave me Marlene and while long, it was extremely funny. I'm beginning to think you could walk away with the crown. FalcoLombardi99: ''' You have been consistently good, third time in a row on top and you did a fantastic and hilarious Marlene. It was long yet one of the funniest ones. And finally, '''Trinity Taylor Rimen: I'm going to say this, thank you for giving me a good Lady Gaga impersination after the catastrophe of Sonique and Phi Phi. This was really good, you really embodied Lady Gaga but I do wish you went in a little more. I liked your look and that you decided to do her American Horror Story look rather than a Red Carpet look. Good job. FalcoLombardi99: ''' Finally a good Lady Gaga! After Sonique and Phi Phi failing with Lady Gaga, you shown how to do Lady Gaga right. I do wish you went in more. I like how your look was her American Horror Story look rather than a more basic Gaga look. At least you didn't do the meat dress. Good job! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... '''Alaska, Sasha Velour and Trinity Taylor, condragulations, you have all won this weeks ranking challenge! Alaska and Trinity, you two move up to Rank E and Sasha, you move up to Rank D! Sasha Velour, this week, you really impressed me with your performance. Condragulations, you have won the Favour of the Queen for this challenge. You will receive an advantage for the next challenge. You all may leave the stage!! Category:Blog posts